


Max-Identification

by AlexOC



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gender Confusion, I'll bump up the rating if that changes, Max is flashing people again, Multi, Possible Max/Harrison? I'm winging it, Skinny Dipping, but some pubescent shit too, currently I plan for no sex, mostly cute, pretty light stuff, streaking, that keeps happening in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC
Summary: Max invites his two best friends (by Camp Campbell standards) to go skinny dipping.





	1. The one where everybody gets naked.

"Finally a freaking day off!" Max complained with joy. "We haven't been here one week and David is driving me fucking crazy!"

"Did someone say my name?" David said as he popped up from seemingly nowhere, his energy an insult to the coffee deprived Max.

"DON'T RUIN OUR SATURDAY OLD MAN! JUST GO SHOPPING ALREADY!"

David just chuckled and waved at them "Ok kids, you three stay out of trouble."

Max rubbed at the bridge of his nose, trying not to let David get to him. He turned to his companions. "I guess that settles it. I was going to spend all day in my tent jacking off, but now we have to go break some rules."

The pale brown haired boy looked nervously down at him. "Are you sure? What if we get in trouble?" Harrison asked.

"We'll-" Max started before the other boy cut him off.

"Yeah shut up Harrison, this'll be fun or are you gonna to impress nobody by turning yourself into a chicken!" He had to slip some spit out of his braces after the yelling, but at least Nerris was on his side.

The magic kids.

Your choice of 'friends' was severely limited at Camp Campbell. Everyone here was a freak, a bully, or an idiot; but Nerris had brought some not terrible board games and Harrison accidentally set something on fire once or twice a day. Not exactly perfect, but hanging out with them was better than David trying to "help him make friends" with each new idiot that got dumped here.

"I am not a chicken!"

And they were arguing again.

Max nodded as they traded their standard insults, plus a few Hebrew ones Harrison had refused to translate for him.

"You couldn't pull off a magic trick even if I shoved one up your butt!"

For two people who refuse to spend more than ten minutes apart they did that a lot.

Max started walking towards the lake "Are you coming or not?" He called back to them.

Their arguing got louder in what Max hoped was the two of them catching up and he steered the group towards a small trail he'd found through the trees. Beaten into the woods by the feet of past Summer's campers, the path was already showing signs of being overgrown.

After a minute or two of walking Nerris and Harrison stopped arguing. "Where are we going?" Harrison asked, the hot air and exercise leaving him puffing.

Max wiped sweat from his forehead. "I found a beach down here last time I snuck off, it's not perfect but you can bet no one will be bugging us." He deciding to exclude why they were bringing them there. Not that he was nervous or anything, he just needed to work himself up a bit.

Nerris jogged ahead of them, before stopping 15ft down the trail. "Hurry up! Are you going to go that slow all the way there?"

Now this wasn't fair. Despite his cape, between Max's hoodie and Harrison's "magic costume" Nerris was the only one even close to wearing appropriate summer clothing. Of course they were going to walk slowly in the shade.

"I am not slow!" Harrison shouted as he sprung forward on his long legs, Max follow just a few steps behind as he realized what was happening. Nerris let out a squeak seeing the other boy's charging at him, but quickly spun around and took off down the narrow path.

As a pack they raced through the trees. Each desperately trying to pull ahead, while at the same time not brain themselves on low hanging branches or trip over exposed roots.

Victory ultimately went as it always did in Max's short athletic career, to Harrison the tallest one in the group. Though as they all collapsed down I to the sand of the quite beach Max was happy to realise that despite his sweaty, puffing state he was last only by a second or two.

"I-" Harrison dragged in a breath from where he lay collapsed over a log, voice weak. "Win."

Lying in the sand Nerris grabbed a loose pebble and in a display of "elven skill" bounced it off Harrison's rump.

"Only-" She gasped. "Because you got lucky on initiative." Her head slumped back down in to the sand. "I have a way better base land speed."

Max rose to his feet, legs wobbly beneath him and peeled off his signature blue hoodie. The yellow camp t shirt underneath it was plastered to his skin with sweat and he sighed with relief a cool breeze played across his skin.

"I don't know about you two, but that lake looks really nice right now and I've still got some rules to break." Max said as he deposited his sweater on the log and sat down next to Harrison, where he began pulling his shoes off.

"Swim?" Harrison asked shifting to a sitting position. "That's how we are going to break the rules?" He slid off his black and gold vest, hanging it over the log beside him. 

"I think I can do better than that." Max's laugh had just a little tension in it. "Swimming is fine, though we might get yelled at for not telling anyone. Skinny-dipping, now that has to be against the rules."

Harrison stared at him, his eyes wide and face frozen in a horrified expression.

"Nice!" Nerris said, filling the temporary silence.

Harrison spun in Nerris. "How are you ok with this? You are a-"

"An Elf." Nerris said voice firm. "Elves are proud of themselves and are never shy!"

A cape joined the growing piles of clothing on the log. "Not like the camp's magic chicken.

"Fine." Harrison huffed out before pulling off his shirt and starting to untie his black dress shoes. "Not like I care."

Max dumped his yellow t-shirt in his pile and stood so he could take of his jeans, feet sinking into the warm sand. They're fighting their way into going skinny dipping with him, not exactly the way it happens in the movies. But Max supposed most of those ended with the people getting killed by an axe murderer, so maybe a few differences were a good thing.

His fingers fumbled over the button on his jeans and he swallowed hard. He looked between Harrison who was tugging of socks and Nerris whose shirt was just starting to come off. "Maybe we should turn around?"

"Yes! Please!." Harrison gave Nerris a concerned look. "I'm going behind a tree."

Nerris rolled his eyes his eyes as Harrison ducked behind a tree at the edge of the woods to change out of the remainder of his clothes.

"So shy." Nerris mouthed pointing a thumb at the retreating boy.

Max gave a low nervous chuckle as he turned away from Nerris and popped the button on his jeans. His face warming he slid them down enough so that he could step out of them without getting his only clean pair covered in sand.

His heart beat a nervous dance as he carefully folded the last of his clothes and set them on top of the pile. Taking a deep breath he let go and stepped back from the log where it all rested.

He was naked. Outside. Not in underwear. Not a towel. Not even touching clothes.

Those slasher movies were right, it was exciting.

He took a few more steps backwards, the sand shifting between his toes. With each careful step he kept his arms up, attention focused on the pile of clothes he was leaving behind; something in him screaming that they could run away at any moment.

A few more steps and nothing had happened yet. No one had burst from the woods to steal his clothes, or kill them with a machete. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from just behind his right ear, so close her could feel it's owner breathing.

"Nothing!"

He dropped his arms to his sides and spun to face Nerris, he'd nearly backed into him and standing so close he was forced to look up to make eye contact. Something he'd prefer they maintain.

Now you could call Max a bit of a self centered child. He had his reasons, but regardless; his interest in other people usually ended when they weren't immediately giving him a headache. So occasionally he missed stuff.

If fact he could be damn good at missing stuff, as had been happening for almost a week now. But it was not to last. One thing made it impossible for Max not to realize something's no one was hiding from him in the first place.

Nerris was four inches taller than him.

So despite his best attempt to keep roaming eyes to a minimum and eye contact to a maximum, Max couldn't help but notice a little roundness to Nerris' chest. His glance down was innocent, curious, unconscious even.

The open mouthed stare as his glance turned into impromptu biology lesson was less so. How could he help himself? He'd never seen a naked girl before!

She had boobs! Not big bouncy women ones you saw on TV, but girl boobs, small soft looking mounds that stuck perkily out of her chest.

And he knew it made him sound five, but she really didn't have a dick! It wasn't his fault he hadn't heard more than rumors about what girls looked like naked; he went to Catholic school and there was a gauntlet of a parental lock on the internet. Her 'junk', he wasn't even sure what you called those fascinating flaps of skin, was so low; his balls hadn't even dropped that far yet! And that weird slit...

Well sex made a lot more sense now.

This very enlightening internal freakout was rudely interrupted by Nerris poking him hard enough in the forehead, hard enough that he was forced to look back up at her and make eye contact again.

"Hi Max." She said.

"GAH!" Max rushed to cover himself with his hands, his face was absolutely burning. "You're a girl!"

Nerris snorted out a laugh. "Were you unaware of my full title 'Elf Warrior Princess Nerris the Cute'? It was the first thing I told everyone when I got off the bus."

He groaned. "I might have been busy trying to fill David's car with bees at the time."

"I didn't know you were a ranger?" She said, far to occupied on something other than the fact that there were naked. "I always figured you were a wizard or something, with the cloaked hood and curses."

"Oh My God Nerris, how are you not freaking out? I'm a boy and you are still naked! I'm still naked!" She hadn't moved to cover herself at all. "You didn't think I was a girl did you? Oh god!" He looked back towards the trees. "Harrison isn't a girl too is he?"

Nerris actually laughed at that. "Max calm down. I live on a farm, skinny-dipping in the swimming hole is how I spend half the summer."

She bent over a little, gently placing a hand over each of his and slowly moved his hands aside. "The three of us the only ones out here, who cares if we're naked?"

His shoulders were tense, his hands shook with nerves, and his heart was beating so hard he felt woozy. But despite all that Max didn't move to cover himself again.

"Yeah." His voice was quite. "I don't care."

If Nerris the heart on her sleeve over emotional role player didn't care she was butt naked, Max the cynical cool kid certainly wasn't going to.

Max forced himself to make the biggest smile he could. He'd been having fun a moment ago, a great time and Nerris being a girl shouldn't change that. It could make it better even!

"I bet we look pretty silly, just standing around letting this beach go to waste." He tried just a little bit of a funny voice. "Do you agree Princess Nerris the Cute?"

"Yes I do, Ranger Max the Brave!" She stepped beside him, pointing out at the lake and throwing an arm over his shoulders pulled them close together. Her skin pressed against his, warm and soft where they touched. Some of her hair brushing his cheek and the back of his hand resting against her leg.

Max tried to raise his hand,to throw it around her shoulders, to share their embrace. But something inside him shrunk back from the thought, his hand shook and he gritted his teeth.

"Where's Harrison? I want to go swimming." He said abruptly shrugging out from under her arm and stepping towards the water.

"Harrison! Get your magic butt out here!" Nerris shouted in the direction they'd last seen him go, she sounded disappointed.

From a few feet past the end of the sand a head popped around the side of a tree and despite its impressive imitation of a tomato, the head was in fact that of the camp's only Illusionist Harrison.

"Oh My God" Nerris sighed. "Come on Harrison, quit making us wait."

"I just need a minute, go ahead, I'll be ready soon." He stammered out.

Nerris rolled her eyes. "What's so hard about taking some clothes off? You do it literally every day."

"It's not hard!" Harrison practically shouted back. "I- I mean a zipper on my costume got stuck! I'll get it it's fine!"

"Can you go give him some help with _his zipper_?" Nerris asked Max, her voice dripping in sarcasm towards the end

"No way! I am not unzipping Harrison!" He stared at her. "You didn't even ask which zipper, what it's it's his fly!

"Oh come on, if we go swimming now he'll hide there all day." She smiled down at him. "I think someone needs to show Harrison how to be a bit braver."

Max stared down at the sand, poking at it with a bare foot. Hiding the genuine smile that cracked the scowl he'd been working on.

"Ok."

As he left the warm sand of the beach and walk into the shade of the trees Max felt like he was being watched, a look back at the beach revealed Nerris rapidly turning away from him. He picked up his pace a little, had she been staring at him?*

Harrison's head disappeared behind the tree again as Max drew closer and Max could faintly hear him talking to himself.

"Come on!" Harrison muttered. "Why can't you just go away!" 

This was enough to raise an eyebrow. Max rounded the tree to the sight of a completely naked Harrison, the other boy was furiously blushing almost head to toe and had his hands clamped over his dick.

"Max!"

Even with Harrison covering himself Max tried to look elsewhere. "Hurry up man, Nerris won't go without you."

"I can't." The older boy said, fear in his voice at the idea. "Nerris is right there!"

"Dude she really doesn't care!" Max gestured at his naked self with both hands. "She's literally seen it all before."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not thirteen!" He squirmed again.

"What does-" Two years of schoolyard gossip and ten minutes of unhelpful health class clicked in his head. "Ohhh Dude!"

Max started laughing. "You don't!"

Harrison stared daggers at him. "Shut up!"

Even with both hands covering at the task, Harrison couldn't keep everything in out of sight and Max's eyes wandered down. “You do!” 

"It's not funny." Harrison moaned.


	2. The one where the eventually get into the water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max discovers what's holding up Harrison.  
> He handles it with the tact you'd expect.

"You've got a boner." Max teased in almost a sing song voice.

Harrison let out some kind of incomprehensible growl. "Stop it."

"What are you guys doing?" Called Nerris from the beach.

They both looked at each other for a second before shouting in unison.

"NOTHING!"

"Show me!" Max quite enough that the words barely carried to Harrison, his voice a mix of sinful curiosity and excitement.

"What? Why? No!" Harrison stumbled over his reply.

"Don't be a chicken!"

"I'm not a child. That's not going to work." Harrison said annoyed.

"It works when Nerris does it." Max pointed out.

"N-Nerris is uh..." Harrison swallowed. "Different."

Max smiled wickedly. "Hey Ner-"

Harrison slapped a hand over Max's month. "Ok!" He was still covering himself, though poorly now.

Not that Max cared as he was significantly more worried about where that hand had been a few seconds earlier. He pulled away from the hand and rubbed at his mouth with his arm. "Blegh! Not cool!"

"Well don't tease me then." Harrison covering himself again.

"Fine." Max sighed. "Though if you really want to make sure I don't..."

"Augh!" Harrison groaned. "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged, but there was a smug grin on his face. "I'm ten."

Quickly, like tearing off a band-aid, Harrison moved his hands to his sides. His erection dropped down from where he'd been pressing it again at his belly, plunging to be just below parallel with his body before bouncing back up like a kid on a trampoline. It didn't come to a full stop, bobbing and twitching Harrison himself never completely at rest; but Max could certainly make out all unique details that made up every human body.

It was weird.

Long and weird.

Two, three, maybe four of Max junior. But still, Fucking Weird.

It was veiny for one, they throbbed too; Harrison's heart was racing apparently. Little bumps everywhere too; somewhere presumably the beginning of hair, but if they all were Harrison was going to have a damn forest coming in to compliment the three shrubs he already had. They weren't exactly impressive hairs, the few Max spotted, a pale sandy brown less than in inch long. But they were more than Max was going to have for a while.

Had Nerris been hairy too? Did girls get hairy? He'd have to check later, if he could work up the never to look lower than her neck a second time.

"Hello?" Harrison was the exact shade of a stop sign. "Are you done?"

"How uh- 'hard' is it? It looks kind of squishy?" Max asked.

"What no?" Harrison fumbled over the explanation. "I mean, it's kind of- but-" The rest of the sentence was more of a strangled screaming noise.

Max's hand twitched and Harrison stepped back covering himself again. "You are not touching it!"

"Ew, god no!" Max stepped back himself. He definitely hadn't been thinking about it. Not even a little. "Keep that thing to yourself Harry Hormones!"

"Are you guys coming or am I standing here getting mosquito bites on my butt for nothing?" Nerris yelled up from the beach, making them both jump.

"Just another minute, I just have to talk him down." Max switched to a whisper again. "Come on make it go away!"

"Oh yeah it's like this on purpose! I'll just turn it off then." Harrison scowled. "That's not how it works!"

"You aren't ruining this for me." Max peaked around the tree trunk. "If I distract her can you make a run for the lake?"

He squirmed. "Right past you guys... I'm not sure."

"Oh My God, Harrison! It's jump in that lake or Nerris will come up here and throw you in!" Max started walking back to Nerris. "Figure it out."

The warm sun and cool, wet breeze met his bare skin as Max made his way back out onto the sand. Despite her complaints about waiting Nerris had set herself to building a sand castle and had made good use of the time too. Three towers surrounded a growing mound in the center and she was working on the castle walls as he approached.

Knees planted wide in the sand, body bent over and teaching across the sand to adjust one of the walls; Max couldn't help but stare again. Fantastical images raced through his mind, how it would feel to not just hold her hand but tough her. Feel the curve of butt, the warmth of her skin. His hand sliding between her legs, a palm tickled by peach fuzz as he caressed the flaps of skin that opened to a gently probing finger.

The knotting in his stomach made him bite hard into his cheek, and looking away he could feel his face getting flush again.

She turned her head in his direction. "You manage to drag Harrison out of the trees yet." Right, he was supposed to be distracting her, not the other way around.

"Nerris!" He yelled his voice struggling to be her brave ranger. "I saw a monster in the lake!"

"A monster!" She leapt to her feed, sand sticking to her knees. "What kind?"

"A um... a lake one?" He cringed at his own words.

Nerris smiled at him like she always did. "Come on Max, it's make believe you can do that. Give me your best monster!"

"It was um- twenty feet long, with three heads. And scales! And feathered wings!" A bird swooped down out in the lake, carrying away an unlucky fish. "It leapt out of the water and flew upside down, catching birds in its claws! Fifteen of them!"

“Wow!” She spun towards the lake, her bangs bouncing back and forth. “You think we can catch it?”

“But I just.. We're this big,” Max held out his hand, a gaps of two inches between thumb and forefinger. “And it's this big.” He raised his other hand and spread them to the four feet of arms span he could muster.

“You're right it's too big to catch,” Her pointing finger brought Max's attention to a log floating low in the water maybe twenty feet from shore. “but we can ride it.”

Sticking a big toe into the water made him shiver, it was the hottest time of the year and the water was as warm as it was going to get. But it was still no bathtub. “Let's get in there...”

He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the inevitable chill once he waded into the lake.

It didn't help at all as Harrison crashed into the water beside them, a running jump carrying him out into the lake and sending a shower of water in every direction.

“Harrison!” Nerris yelled. Though she was laughing as she waded in after him, arms wrapped around her trying to shake off the cold. Max on the other hand took a few steps back before making the jump himself, he help there suspended in the air for a second before crashing down into the water below.

The water washed over him and he plunged down into it. He floated underwater for a prolonged moment, his eyes shut tight leaving him in complete darkness and the current in the chill lake brushing against his bare skin. Them he kicked.

The surface broke and he gasped in a breath of wet pine scented air. Legs kicking to stay afloat he brushed a few strands of dark hair from his eyes and paddled himself over to Harrison.

“s-s-sub-ttl-e” He prodded, chattering teeth threatening to ruin his patented sarcasm.

Harrison grinned back at him. “It worked didn't it.”

“W-well it was fu-ucking COLD!” Max splashed Harrison for good measure.

“Hey!” Harrsion tried to block the splash, but still got a face full. “I found it very RELAXING.” The last word loud and accompanied by a lot of winking.

“Sure?” Max said pretending he had any idea what Harrison meant. At least Harrison was blushing less now; it was hilarious, but had gotten in the way off skinny dipping.

“That wasn't funny!” Nerris said just catching up to them. The boys grinned at each other. “Yes it was.”

“Fine, it was. But don't think I won't get back at you.” She pointed at Max. “And I'll get you too.”

“What did I do?” He pointed at Harrison. “He was the one who splashed you!”

She laughed and stuck out her tongue. “You encouraged him.”

He stared at her as she swum past them. “That's not fair.”

“No, it isn't.” She called over he shoulder before moving to a pace that had Max rushing to follow. “Now are we going to ride this thing or not?”

Together the three of them swam out into the lake.

Again Harrison tried to race ahead and while he was successful in outpacing Max, Nerris slid along it's surface like a ripple in a pond. The dark skin of her arms tightened over muscles Max didn't know Nerris had and she moved in obviously practiced motions, she hadn't been lying about swimming a lot.

Breathing deeply Max clung to the side of the floating log, where Nerris and Harrison waited. His doggy paddle hadn't exactly been put to shame, but he mentally did add swimming lessons to the list of things he should suggest next time his parents forced him to sign up for after school activities.

The log was slimy along the sides and he settled for garbing onto a branch jutting from the end and gently kicking with his feet to stay afloat. It wasn't quite a break, but he could do it for a while and it was easier than treading water.

“Cool log.” Harrison said. “but what are we doing here?”

Nerris shot him a glare. “Don't you know anything Harrison? We're on an adventure!”

“After weeks of hunting the great beast through the swamps of the Campbell Kingdom and to it's lair in the glacial water of Lake Nakie, the party is ready to strike and claim the beast as the new mount of their brave Ranger!” Nerris patted the top of the half submerged log. “Hop aboard Max!”

He gave Harrison a glance and gave a nervous laugh, but he threw his arms over the log and kicked with his feet. His grip was weak, the wood slick with water and slime. He made it a quarter of the way up, then half, then he was nearly on top.

But he lost his gripe and despite clawing for a new one, he began to slip back down.

Thankfully he was in a party.

In the water beside him Nerris took a deep breath and plunged beneath the surface. She was down there for only a few heartbeats as Max scrambled not to fall back into the water and then like a rocked he surged up beneath him, shoving him by the rear as hard as she could.

Max screamed in surprise as someone grabbed him by the ass and he was pushed up out of the water. Flung up and nearly over the log; he threw his arms and legs wide, before wrapping them tight around the log in a full body embrace.

A giggle from Nerris made him turn his head to her. “What was that?!” He cried.

“Me.” She said, an amused look on her face. “You looked like you needed a boost.”

He let his face thump down onto the log surface, muffling his voice. “Yes, thank you.”

Harrison looked between them. "What happened?"

Max bolted upright on the log, the wet wood course between his legs where he straddled it. "Nothing!"

Nerris giggled again and leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to Harrison. "I touched his butt."

"Nerris!" They both gaped at her.

She rolled her eyes right back at them. "He needed a shove, beside aren't you supposed to be taming a wild beast Max?"

"It's a log." He thumped it's side with his hand. "How am I supposed to tame it?"

"Try not falling off." And she was underwater again.

Harrison chucked. "I like this plan."

Max pointed down at him. "Do not help her Harrison!"

He watched helplessly as Harrison took a deep breath and slipped underwater.

"Oh, Fuck me."

Something brushed his left foot, then his right. He was under attack.

His pulse raced as he searched the murky water beneath him for any sign of them. 

A pale spot in the water might be Harrison, or it might just be a poorly tanned fish. Max swiped at it with his foot and felt something grab onto his ankle.

Nerris struck a moment later.

Both his ankles were pinned by unseen hands, he kicked and squirmed to no avail. He threw himself into his stomach again and wrapped his arms around the log as best he could.

Then the real attack began.

A single finger gently brushed the bottom of Max's left foot, his whole leg jerked involuntarily and he choked on a laugh.

"NOOO!" He cried, his voice thick with the thrill of the moment.

Of course even if the others could hear him under water, Max doubted they would have stopped.

They held both both of his legs and tickled for all they were worth, while up on the surface Max begged and had the time of his life doing it.

"Please, stop, Ahhh!" He bellowed to between waves of laughter that nearly brought him to tears.

Eventually the two of them had to come up for air and Max didn't miss his chance. He broke free and yanked his legs from the water, but that wasn't enough.

Legs shaking he clambered to his feet and stood triumphantly atop the log.

"HA" He shouted down from his perch, beads water running down his bare skin and dripping onto the ever slicker surface of the log.

"Nothing dangling for you to grab this time." Max laughed down at his circling friends. "In the water." He added before either of them could say anything.

Nerris tried to splash him and he laughed again as he dodged most of it, leaving Harrison to take the brunt of the water.

Harrison was more direct. While Max was still recovering from his dodge, Harrison swam up and shoved Max's feet out from under him. Earning the dubious honor of knocking Max's naked butt of the log and down on top of him.

Max yelped as he went airborne against and gulped in a breath. He crashed down hard on Harrison plunging both boys under water.

For a few moments they were a tangle of crashing arms and legs, all over one another, both attempting to break for the surface.

He broke free first and gulped down fresh air and coughing up the few drops of water that tried to join it.

"Harrison!" Nerris shouted slashing the other boy as he surfaced for air.

"Sorry" He croaked between coughs. "I didn't think he would land on me."

"Yeah," Max chimed in. "What if I'd been impaled on something?"

"Max! Shu-" Harrison shot a quick look at Nerris. "Sh...ure you are ok?"

Max laughed again, he wasn't going to tell Nerris but Harrison was never going to live that down. "Oh I'm fine, as long as one of you is getting up on that thing next!"


	3. Swimming and Streaking

Taking turns knocking eachother off the log swiftly turned into a game with rules and scores. Their game turned to a competition and their quick excursion to skinny dip edged it's way into three hours of horse play. Saying they'd swum back to shore when the game was over would be an exaggeration, 'washed up' maybe.

The warmth of the sun and soft sand in which he lay tugged Max toward sleep, like a warm blanket after a day in the snow. He yawned, watching clouds drift by far above him.

Nerris lay beside him, eyes closed and breathing softly as she slept. Her chest rose and fell; with each breath the sun caught the beads of water in a different ways, like a thousand little rainbows.

Perfect. Beautiful.

Her chest fell again and on the other side of her Harrison's butt, jutting into the air from where he'd collapsed face first into the sand, caught his attention. A quite chuckle slipped through his lips.

"Beautiful." He sighed, exhaustion dulling his normal sarcasm.

Slowly he stretched an arm out, reaching towards Nerris. Her hand lay palm up in the sand half way between them, fingers pruny from their extended time in the water.

He let his hand hover for a moment.

The tip of his fingers brushed her skin, soft and warm. She mumbled something sweet.

Max bit his lip and lay his hand in hers, squeezing gently as he stareed up at clouds drifting by far above them.

Still asleep she squeezed back. Max's heart beet a little faster and her touch began a familiar stirring between his legs.

The appearance of Max's little sundial was late but inevitable. He was still months away from any noticeable changes and his monster usually only reared its head if he got hands on. 

Until now he'd been nothing but excited and terrified, his nerves shot, and his body run ragged. Great ways to keep Max junior under control.

Lying half asleep next to a cute girl? Both of you naked as the day you were born? And Touching her?

Terrible ways to play the chaste hero.

With each beat of his heart, a thump in his tiny chest, Max felt his prick grow harder. Climbing skyward like a clock readying to strike midnight.

A voice in the back of his head whispers about the things he could do; with his free hand, with the warm bodies beside him, and how it would feel. He squirmed under the weight of his own urges.

"KIDS!"

David's voice, broken up by the trees, seemed to come from every direction at once and Max jumped to his feet.

"MAX! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Shit! Fuck!

"Get up!" He hissed as he shook Nerris awake.

"IT'S ALMOST LUMCH THE!"

Damn! Crap!

He shoved Harrison's butt with his foot, knocking the sleeping boy over and making him cough up sand as his was jarred awake.

"COME OUT, THE WHOLE CAMP IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Balls! Fudge! And D'arvit!

The three of them looked between eachother, eyes wide, breaths held.

A twig broke in the woods, and they leapt for their clothes."

Max hadn't even got his hands on a pair of tighty whities, when he saw a tuff of brown hair poking over the top of some thick bushes. David was feet away. They were doomed.

He let the shirt he'd been holding drop into the sand, and looked between Harrison and Nerris who were still desperately trying to pull on clothes.

It was his fault.

"Hey guys," He started walking towards the tree line. "Don't make too much fun of me later."

Forcing his way through the thickest part of the bush Max had a brief moment to notice the strange feeling of leaves brushing against his normally protected skin, before he pushed his head through the other side.

Only his head poked through and he had to tilt his gaze far upwards to meet David's happy expression.

"Max, there you are!" David tried to chide Max, but the guy couldn't muster an angry tone if he caught you keying his car.

"You were looking for me?" Max said, his voice small.

David leaned a little closer. "Well of course I was buddy."

"Well um..." Max made a come closer gesture with his right hand, just barely poking the thin arm out of the cover of the leaves.

David squated down at Max's eye level, hands on his knees, weight balanced on his heels.

"Well..." Max lashed out, throwing the 70lbs he had to his name into the blow. David toppled backwards, head thumping down in ghe grass and his vision wobbled a little as a butt naked Max stood over him laughing.

"Well feast your eyes old man!" Max yelled his eyes gleaming.

And the race began.

"Well feast your eyes old man!" Max yelled his eyes gleaming.

"MAX STOP!" David yelled after him as Max bolted deeper into the trees and back towards the camp grounds.

The ground, thick with pine needles, only left him missing his running shoes a little and he cut a fast path through the trees, scraping the skin of his palm as he grabbed onto a trunk to make a quick turn. He burst out into the path they'd taken earlier and he broke into a sprint; his legs pumped their fastest kicking up bits of leaves and dirty, the speed leaving Max junior bouncing around in strange but hilarious ways.

Somewhere behind him David continued to call his name, trying to get Max to stop. The voice was getting louder, closer, but that only made Max push himself harder.

Then the carefully mowed grass of the camp field lay before him and Max leapt from the cover of the trees and out into the the kind of brilliant sunlight you can only find on a clear summer's day.

A few campers milled around their tents, others near the outside the dining hall. One was pointing in his direction, but the rest seemed to be caught up in their own things."

He took a deep breath, dredging up every bit of oxygen in his lungs not being used to keep his burning legs going and his heart pumping.

He yelled.

Calling it a yell doesn't do it justice. It was every bit of his afternoon compressed down into his throat and fired back at the world. The thrill, the fear, the adventure, his thoughts, his will, his time with Nerris and Harrison, the clothes he'd left in the woods, and the chase with David.

It was a bellow!

And coming the the throat of the four foot nothing prepubescent Max, it sounded like someone trying to flush a cat down a toilet.

As he took his first step onto the hard packed dirt of the main campground something yellow flashed across his eyes as it was pulled over his head, and Max found his arms pinned to his side.

"Gotcha!" David said triumphantly

Jarred and unable to balance himself Max teetered, then tottered, then crashed to the ground. He twisted and kicked, but his arms were tightly around and he wasn't going anywhere.

"What the Hell!" He craned his neck and stated down at what was binding him. Max had been forced into a faded yellow t-shirt, a size too small even for him and certainly to tight to have his arms inside it. On the front of it a bunch of cartoon boy scouts mocked him with the words 'I enjoyed the sun at Camp Campbell'.

 

A shadow fell over Max as the camp's 'Adult' stood over him. "Max, this is unacceptable!"

"Your camp is unacceptable!" It's hard to be witty when your dick is hanging out.

David glareed down at him. "Do you have to..."

He sighted, scooped up a struggling Max and tucked him under an arm.

"Now let's get you out of here bef-"

"He's Naked!" Someone cried theatrically.

Replies of "What!" "No way!" "Who?" and many many more filled the air as what has to be every kid at camp rounded the nearest tent and swarmed them.

The kids had gathered as fast as only bored preteens can, word of mouth spreading and growing the story of Max's brief streak across camp before he was half way across the field. He would spend the rest of the summer months hearing new variations of the event, until you'd think he'd stepped off the bus with his dick out. But for now everything was quite real.

"Go back to your activities kids!" David waved the small army off, trying to push towards the councilors cabin. But they just split around him and gathered behind him like a pack of laughing hyenas.

It was a long, humiliating trip. Caried like a piece of luggage while what felt like every kid in the world laughed at him. Though the crunch and yelp when he snapped back a kick at someone who grabbed his ass put a smile of his burning face.

It also had the added effect of making David walk faster, the last twenty feet or so of their trip being taken at just shy of a jog. Adults couldn't look like they weren't in control, not for his sake.

David cracked the door to the councilors cabin open just wide enough to plop Max down on his own two feet again, and then went back outside to try and put down the growing mob.

"Gwen!" He yelled as the door shut. "Fix this please!"

Gwen looked at Max, the corner of her eye twitched like someone had just dropped a twenty pound weight on her laptop. "Jesus Christ, you're a streaker too!"

"Maybe I'm here to seduce you."

"God you are a little shit." Gwen groaned, As she pulled the t-shirt off him. Freeing his arms and letting him wrap it around his waist.

"You're a lawsuit waiting to happen, so just stay there while I get the lost and found." She opened a closet, digging around for something. "And don't sit on anything!"

A few minutes later she dropped a box on the floor in front of him, it landed with hollow thump. Max cursed as he opened the near empty box, with the hand not currently responsible for keeping his last shreds of dignity intact.

"It's a summer camp, how is this all people have ever lost?" He furiously gestured at the box's contents. "Walking back to my tent naked would be better!"

"Just get dressed you brat."


	4. Epilogue

Max stood behind the cabin his forehead pressed against the rough wooden wall.

"You sure you can't sit down for five minutes?" Nerris asked from where she sat to his right, leaning against the wall and looking up at him.

"Yeah, who'll know?" Harrison said, from a similar pose on his left.

Max sighed. "Probably no one, but last time they caught me bailing Gwen kept me out her until lights out. Thanks for keeping me company though."

"After what you did!" Nerris gestured excitedly with her hands. "We had too!"

"And we made sure all your clothes made it back to your tent safe." Harrison added.

"I wish you'd at least brought me my pants back..." He waved down at his outfit with both hands. "These shorts-"

"Leave nothing to the imagination?" Nerris laughed.

"Belong on a hot topic rack?" Suggested Harrison getting into it.

"Make your butt look better than mine?" "Are so tight you risk cutting off blood flow to you legs?" "Are hot pink and say 'Juicy' on the back?" "Make you look like a young Richard Simmons?" "Or a-"

"I was going to say!" Max said loud enough to cut off their jibes. "That my legs are cold."

Nerris scooted herself over and leaned against his bare leg. "Better?" She ask.

He had to swallow.

"Yeah, thanks."

"So." Nerris let her head rest against him. "What are we gonna do tomorrow?"

Max smirked. "Have either of you ever seen the movie 'Wet Hot American Summer'?"


End file.
